Vortex Coalition
__TOC__ The Vortex Coalition (sometimes referred to as simply VoCo) is a large group of players who build, battle, and meme on 2b2t and in its community. Usually during a yearly cycle from around May to January. The group's motto is "an elite group of players dedicated to making 2b2t a better place" (a phrase designed to incite anger in those who dislike the group). The Vortex Coalition is one of, if not the oldest active group on 2b2t. They own one of the most populated 2b2t related Discord servers with over 140 members. Prologue : Coltsnid joined 2b2t on August 17th, 2014. During his first few months he simply explored near spawn, walking around until his hunger bar depleted, dying, and exploring more. In December 2016, AmericanOreo, an IRL friend of Colt's for 7 years, first joined 2b2t. The two decided to walk through the nether to 100,000 blocks out from spawn (overworld) and founded a small base which they would work on every once in awhile. After founding VoCo, they transitioned their forementioned base into the first VoCo HQ, and invited some friends to the base. Phase I : The Vortex Coalition was founded by Coltsnid and AmericanOreo in late May 2015. While the exact date of its founding has been lost to time, the official date for commemoration purposes is June 15, 2015 (YellowstoneJoe has provided Colt and Oreo with chat logs showing VoCo activity on 2b2t as early as May 2015). : After deciding to begin the formation of The Vortex Coalition, Colt and Oreo began advertising the group using their chat, which is where the notorious "Did you know?" bot phrase on 2b2t originates from. This sparked a lot of hate from established players, due to chat spam from newfags without many accomplishments (at the time of the bot implementation). VoCo particularly annoyed Sato86, the VoCo/Sato86 rivalry is one of the oldest on the server, and has become a meme to many. : In the group's early days, 2b2t only had an average of about 40 active players. As such, the group had relatively few members (the exception being common newfags joining the group due to advertisements). While VoCo had a small amount of members, it still represented a relatively large percentage of the 2b2t playerbase because of its easy to join and lenient nature during the late half of 2015. Phase II : The Vortex Coalition was not as active during the first half of 2016, and consequently suffered a loss of members and relevance. However they began to increase in activity just before TheCampingRusher joined the server, who subsequently brought hundreds of players onto 2b2t. With the influx of new players ready to make their mark on 2b2t, and the group's policy of accepting anyone regardless of being a newfag/oldfag, The Vortex Coalition was able to recruit far more members than they ever had before. : The Vortex Coalition worked to expand its reach by advertising through memes on /r/2b2t as well as /r/TheVortexCoalition. They also began actively uploading videos to their YouTube channel. This allowed the VoCo community to expand very rapidly. The Vortex Coalition was so prevalent at the height of its popularity that the 2b2t subreddit implemented a new rule forbidding low quality posts due to VoCo memes that completely covered the subreddit's front page for 4 days. : Roles in The Vortex Coalition had remained relatively static up until mid-2016. After the large increase of activity, The Vortex Coalition was able to obtain a large amount of members, which required a shift in roles to distinguish trustworthy members and new members. In mid-August, the Vortex Coalition added its first new Executive member since Cyanlime; Ovnel (now known as Joe as of 2017). : The Vortex Coalition has built ~365 bases (although the logistics of this number are up for debate, Coltsnid claims this is an estimate), which are spread throughout the 2b2t map in all quadrants. : VoCo defines a base as "a relatively safe and controlled area outfitted with amenities including beds, ender chests, defensible fortifications, and renewable food sources." Most of these bases are small outposts that serve as "checkpoints" for members to set their bed and possibly farm/autofish. Some, on the other hand, are large, active bases that can have up to 15 members. One of the largest of these bases (member-wise) being Gamma base. : The Vortex Coalition has remained relatively peaceful during its existence, not antagonizing other groups, and declaring themselves a noncombatant third party in the Rusher War. They are neutral with many groups and have allied with many over the years. They view PVP as "pointless" and the vast majority of their members do not partake in PVP at spawn, due to most VoCo members not being very good at it. In September of 2016, Sengorn_Leopard built one of the server's largest lag machines. He was later granted an Executive role in VoCo to reward him for his efforts, as well as to solidify the group's control over the lag machine. The coordinates of this lag machine were later leaked by Coltsnid in retaliation of Sengorn_Leopard betraying the Coalition during the disciple/religion meme. : During 2016, The Vortex Coalition created their own take on the Wrath Outpost at 420/911, which they built overnight. It was unfortunately destroyed within days of its creation during the 5th Incursion. This was the first consecutive summer that The Vortex Coalition had renovated its spawn base. They have continued this trend into 2017 with another renovation at 420/911 (which has already been destroyed). Structures build near spawn are not expected to last long. End of Phase II : In January, the Vortex Coalition started getting banned unfairly by the mods in the /r/2b2t Subreddit, they were using rule 4 as an excuse to remove any Vortex Coalition related post. This caused some controversy, however many were glad to see the subreddit cleared of VoCo members. : Coltsnid decided that since VoCo had lost the 2b2t subreddit as a meme platform, he needed to push the memes to the next level. He began to call himself a god, and VoCo members that accepted him as their Lord and savior were accepted into his group of disciples. While many thought this was funny, some were not happy with this change of pace, and this caused controversy within the group. Some members who outright denounced Coltsnid were banned. : Around this time, one of the group's executives, HermeticLock, who was responsible for running the website, decided to change the home page to a meme displaying the Don Fuer logo, which further escalated the tensions within the group, despite it mostly being a joke. On January 13th, 2017, this controversy drove executive member Sengorn_Leopard to the point of banning all users from the discord. When Coltsnid became aware of this, he deleted the discord server and posted an "official disbandment" on /r/2b2t. This post gained a lot of attention and once again the focus of /r/2b2t was The Vortex Coalition. : Before going inactive for the next several months, Coltsnid had a few more memes up his sleeve, such as "VoCo II" and "selling" the server to "RockyEric" and HermeticLock. VoCo Phase II was to go out with a meme-filled bang. : With VoCo being one of the largest groups on 2b2t, going inactive caused a significant power vacuum on the server, allowing several other groups to rise and fill the void the meantime. Some of these groups were created by former VoCo members, notably Singularity and the Spawnmasons. Phase III : On June 2nd, 2017, The Vortex Coalition reformed and is currently recruiting new members. With 2b2t falling into decline, activity in The Vortex Coalition will likely never reach the levels it had during the Rusher Era. Despite this, their discord server is one of the most populated 2b2t related servers with over 140 members (purged of inactive members monthly). : Salamander, Joe(ovnel), Cyanlime, and househousehouse1, remain as the executive members. : So far in Phase III, The Vortex Coalition has built 5 separate group bases, two of which are major bases sprawling across thousands of blocks. One being a large above-ground city, another being a large underground cave housing a dwarven fortress. They have also renovated their 420/911 spawnbase for 2017, although it has already been griefed heavily. Category:Factions